Controlling Desire
by Nineorchids
Summary: K X Z one-shot. Kaname is teaching Zero to submit to him & to enjoy it. Zero is okay with the idea but at the end you can see he's starting to realize he has some power here too. Can be seen as sweet or dark depending on your personal perspective.


Title: Controlling Desire

Category: Anime/Manga » Vampire Knight

Author: Nineorchids

Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

Genre: Romance

Published: 10-01-08, Updated: 10-01-08

Chapters: 1, Words: 1,320

Chapter 1

Author's note: Who is desired & who's in control?

This is my very 1st fan fic which was inspired by Blackened Wing and her wonderful portrayal of Kaname and Zero. I chose this story title because it works on more than one level. Hope you enjoy.

Warnings for nudity and yaoi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or these characters.

**Controlling Desire**

It was late at night or early morning depending on perspective. The sun would not be up for several hours in this winter season and the building was deserted. Kaname walked slowly through the dark hallway, his measured footsteps echoing through the empty corridors and classrooms. _No need to rush_, he thought smiling slightly. Placing his hand on the door handle, he quietly opened the classroom door. As he had expected, it was empty. No matter, Zero would come soon enough. Kaname had passed the silver-haired boy earlier and with a look had wordlessly extended his invitation. "Later Kuran," was all Zero had muttered but Kaname knew he wouldn't stay away.

Zero's physical requirement for blood was both predictable and undeniable. Kaname knew Zero cared about Yuki enough to refuse to feed from her and both Yuki and Kaname were willing to give him blood although, for decidedly different reasons. The older vampire was a willing donor and if he extracted a price for his offer it was no more than Zero was able to pay.

Kaname could hear the faint sound of someone approaching and long before the classroom door opened and the individual slipped inside, he knew who it was. Zero was wearing his school uniform though he had left the jacket elsewhere. The setting moon shed a little light in the classroom, picking out the glint of silver hair and jewelry in the otherwise dark room. "I see you decided to take your time," Kaname stated mildly. Zero, red eyes glowing, growled his response. "Screw you Kuran. I'm not like one of your simpering nobles, at your beck and call. I'll see you when I want to see you."

Kaname ignored the comment. "Come here Zero," he uttered softly. Zero hesitated but then walked over to the pureblood who was leaning casually against a desk. Kaname had come prepared, wearing a collarless shirt. "I know what you need Zero and I can give it to you," he whispered.

"Shut up Kuran," Zero muttered but he didn't retreat. Kaname didn't help Zero or move from his semi-reclined position and Zero was forced to stand in front of the older vampire, moving closer, stretching out the length of his body till he could reach the brunette's neck. Kaname was hyper aware of Zero's face, hot from some unknown emotion, and the feel of his body as Zero leaned in, one thigh and the side of his chest lightly pressing against Kaname. Only when he felt the twin points of sharp teeth against his skin did Kaname release the breath he was holding.

They played a game of control and seduction and Kaname was never quite sure if Zero would continue to participate willingly, though he was eager to test the younger vampire's boundaries. Each time he pushed Zero a little harder, forcing him a little further from his comfort zone. Perhaps one of these times Zero would have had enough and would balk, but, as he felt the pressure against his throat increasing and his resisting skin give way as Zero's teeth penetrated, he knew their game would not end tonight. Zero drank his fill, quickly at first but more slowly as he became sated. After several minutes the younger boy carefully, almost reluctantly, disengaged.

Kaname's neck was already healing, a tingle of anticipation replacing the fading pleasure he had experienced while the shorter boy was pressed against him drinking his life-blood. Zero stood in front of him, meeting his gaze. His checks were flushed and mouth clamped shut, but he didn't drop his eyes. Zero's pulse throbbed rapidly in his throat as Kaname eyed him appreciatively and he flushed again under the more experienced vampire's scrutiny.

Moving closer Kaname flicked the tip of his tongue out to taste Zero's skin. "Take off your shirt," he whispered directly into Zero's ear. He stepped back a little, giving the younger boy a bit of room to complete his task. Zero tugged his tie free and began to methodically unbutton his shirt as Kaname watched. Once all the buttons were undone Zero slowly removed his shirt and placed it on a desk along with his tie. Kaname moved closer, reaching around Zero to pick up the tie. "Will I need this tonight?" he whispered, wrapping the silk tie around Zero's wrist suggestively. "Will I maybe need to use it to stop you from being too loud?" Kaname murmured, stroking his fingertips over Zero's smooth chest. "No." Zero moaned. Dark hair fell forward as Kaname bent his head. Ruthlessly applying his tongue to one small pink bud, causing it to harden and pebble under his ministrations, he did the same to the other nipple with his sensitive fingertips. For some time there was no sound in the room other than the sound of soft gasps and stifled moans as Kaname licked and teased Zero's chest and stomach.

"You're so hard Zero. Let me see," Kaname whispered, rubbing his palm over the front of Zero's trousers as Zero groaned. Zero removed the rest of his clothing. The heat from his skin was palpable; Kaname could feel it rolling over him. The brunette turned him around and placed Zero's hands on the edge of a desk. Enjoying the sight of the younger vampire naked, aroused and in a vulnerable position, Kaname began to touch Zero all over using his hands and mouth. Over the last few weeks he had explored every inch of skin, every hidden recess of the silver-haired boy's body. He knew touching Zero just here with his lips while sliding his fingertips along the inside of a thigh would result in soft moans of pleasure. He knew which touches would elicit a sharp inhalation and trembling stomach muscles and when Zero sounded in danger of hyperventilating and his legs were shaking, Kaname reached around for his arousal. Kaname slid his thumb over the tip and with a few firm strokes of the silky flesh Zero cried out and his arms gave way. Kaname held Zero patiently while he recovered.

Undoing his belt and pants, the older vampire freed his own glistening flesh. "You have beautiful hands Zero," Kaname whispered. "Show me what can you do with them."

Zero moved hesitantly. For a brief moment Kaname could see Zero's slender fingers wrapped around him, could feel the callus from Zero's trigger finger, then Kaname could see nothing, could feel nothing other than the pleasure Zero was coaxing from him. It didn't take much longer for him to reach his own peak and Zero leaned back releasing him gently.

Kaname became aware Zero was observing him closely, apparently cataloging his reaction and he moved away, taking a few minutes to compose and tidy himself. Ready to leave he turned at the door "Come to me whenever you want to Zero. You know I won't refuse you," he uttered softly. Zero, head down, busy tying his shoe, straightened. "I think I've figured that out," he said slowly as he stared at Kaname with an indecipherable look. Kaname smiled as he slipped out the door. _I don't think you'll refuse me either_, the pureblood thought to himself. He was already looking forward to next time.


End file.
